icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IBalls
iBalls is the 9th episode of Season 5, and the 92nd episode overall. Plot Carly has to go to Yakima for the weekend, which would leave Sam to co-host the show herself. But Freddie decides he wants to be a creative member of the iCarly team which includes him wanting to perform on the show. Freddie wants to co-host the show with Sam while Gibby works the camera. Things, however, go awry. During the episode, Freddie broadcasts a web show with 3-D effects without glasses, which messes up people's vision. Unfortunately, it temporarily alters people's vision, so Freddie is soon faced with a mob of angry fans. However, it cured a girl named Courtney who had bad eye vision. Meanwhile, Spencer hires a personal assistant named Marty. Trivia *According to Dan, there will be very funny stuff from Ms.Benson and T-Bo.[http://www.danwarp.blogspot.com/2011/12/new-episodes-more-icarly-victorious.html Dan's New Episodes & More! blog](News on upcoming iCarly and Victorious episodes) December 18, 2011 *Dan also mentioned on his Twitter & Facebook that the title "iBalls" refers to eyeballs. *Mary Scheer guest stars as Marissa Benson and BooG!e guest stars as T-Bo. *As shown in iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo Jennette laughs at something Jerry said in a scene for this episode, which causes her to spit out the water she's drinking. Nathan and Jerry laugh right along with her. *The name of Spencer's personal assistant Marty is revealed in IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo, the episode preceding this one. Jerry messes up in one of the lines in a scene, where he says,"C'mon Marty Let's go look for my money..." *Dan tweeted "NEW iCARLY this Saturday night! Freddie causes some major EYEBALL TROUBLE in the the new episode "iBalls" - RT! :)" *Nathan reveals some details about this episode to Bop & Tigerbeat. Nathan's iBalls interview **A blooper for this episode is when BooG!e (T-Bo) says his eyes are all wonky and Boog!e was doing some crazy things with eyes, so much so. Nathan and Jennette couldn't stop laughing. That scene took a while to shoot. **Freddie is faced with an angry mob because of the adverse 3-D side effects. **Nathan's favorite part of the episode was getting to be a part of the web show and play a bad robot. Though the robot costume was uncomfortable for him to wear because it was made of plywood. *When Marty tells Spencer he got him Dr, Gibbs soda, the camera pans to Gibby in a reference to his name. *Before the second web cast, Freddie and Sam both spin but Nathan only spins once while Jennette spins three times. Jennette was a figure skater so she probably still has the skills to spin. *Freddie's therapist daughter is the same girl who plays Courtney Van Cleef in Victorious. The character in iCarly ironically is named Courtney. *When the web producer asks if his sore looked infected, this is a reference to the Drake&Josh episode "Drake&Josh Go Hollywood" Goofs *Marty did not have any eye problems after the web cast even though he glanced at the screen a couple of times. *IN the webcast with Carly when they were brushing Spencer's teeth with ketchup, you can see the Gibby smothers Sam's hand in ketchup, but in the next shot the ketchup is gone, then back again Quotes Sam: Carly Hey if you're going to Yakima for the weekend, how are we gonna do iCarly? Carly: Oh yeah, you wanna host the show alone? Sam: Nah, I need somebody to banter with. Freddie: raises hand Uh, how 'bout me? I can co-host iCarly with Sam. Sam: Or, I could fill up a garbage bag with yogurt and put a face on it. Carly: That is hilarious, you could call him Baggels. Sam: laughs Oh Baggels, I love that! Freddie: walks over to counter, asks Sam Oh, C'mon! You'd rather do comedy with a sack of yogurt than me? and Carly mumble Eh, well Freddie: I can be creative. I've been working on some really funny characters and stuff. Sam: at Freddie worriedly Oh my God, no, no, no. Carly: Sam's shoulder Sam. Freddie: I've done stuff on the show before. Sam: Little stuff. Carly That we wrote. Freddie: Carly Just let me co-host the show with Sam, one time. Carly: Okay. looks to Sam for approval Sam: Whatevs. Freddie: the web show with Sam, in a robot suit I am not Carly! Sam: Freddie Yes, we are all painfully aware. Gibby: a different web show with Sam 3 duh-duh-duh D. Sam: a Southern accent So, hang onto your eyeballs. Spencer: a pedicure from his assistant, yells Woah, woah, it's like Sam's finger's coming right at me! Spencer: Freddie Your 3-D effects are insane! Freddie: hand up for a high-five Up top Spencer: Freddie's forehead Freddie: forehead Ah, Ow! T-Bo: Everybody's eyes are all wonky. Spencer: "C'mon Marty let's go look for my money..." Related iCarly.com Blog Posts Spencer's blog Personal Assistant Wanted Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for iBalls here. External links alexwald14's iNews and Reviews summary References 509 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs